As is well known in the industry, the waist-protecting belt, known as an abdominal support or a pelvic girdle, is comprised of a resilient belt made of a proper material such as spandex, and a rigid back supporting plate. The role of a waist-protecting belt is to slightly compress and support the waist of a vertebra related patient's body. This prevents pain by keeping the waist in straight vertical alignment. Adjusting the resilient belt controls pressure to the patient's back and body. However, the back supporting plate or frame, which directly touches the patient's back, is usually made of one rigid plate made of plastic or gypsum. Therefore, if the back supporting plate does not match the shape of the patient's back, it often causes undesired pain to the patient. A time consuming process of patterning the contour of a patient's back is necessary, to make the back supporting plate more effectively fit the curvature of the patient's back. It is purpose of the current application to provide a back brace frame that resolves all the previous drawbacks and especially provide a back brace frame that can be used by a patient whose one hand is not available.